videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Video Games Fanon Wiki:Images/Fire Emblem
:Please note that characters from the ''Fire Emblem and Shin Megami Tensei crossover title "Genei Ibun Roku♯FE" are also listed on this page.'' Anna FEA Anna.png FEPR Anna.png FEA Anna portrait.png FEF Anna portrait.png Azura FEF Azura.png FEF Azura sprite.png fire_emblem_if___aqua_fanmade_dark_coloration_by_melodycrystel-d8t3tjv.png Caeda Shiida.png Shiida 2.png Caeda SD.png Caeda SMN.png Caeda SMTxFE.png Cain Cain.png Cain SMTxFE.png Celica Celica FEA.png Chrom ChromAwakening.png Chrom box.png FEA Chrom sprite.png Chrom SMTxFE.png fig 20 chrom.png fig 20 reflet f.png Cordelia FEA Cordelia.png Corrin Female FEF Corrin F.png SSB4U3D Corrin Female.png FEF Corrin sprite F.png Male FEF Corrin M.png SSB4U3D Corrin.png FEF Corrin sprite M.png Donnel FEA Donnel.png Eleonora Yumizuru Eleonora SMTxFE.png Mirage Eleonora SMTxFE.png Eleonora Fashion DLC SMTxFE.png Eleonora Swimsuit DLC SMTxFE.png Genei_Ibunroku_-FE_characters.png Felicia FEF Felicia.png FEF Felicia sprite.png FEF Felicia sprite 2.png Frederick FEA Frederick.png Henry FEA Henry.png Hiroka FEF Hiroka.png FEF Hiroka sprite.png FEF Hiroka sprite 2.png Ike FEPR Ike.png FERD Ike.png FEA Ike.png FEF Ike sprite.png SSBB Ike.png SSB4U3D Ike.png fig 20 ike.png fig 20 ike f.png fig 20 ike v.png SSBB Ike render.png Ike STEAM sprite.png Fire Emblem STEAM.png Itsuki Aoi Itsuki SMTxFE.png Mirage Itsuki SMTxFE.png Itsuki Attack SMTxFE.png Itsuki Swimsuit DLC SMTxFE.png Itsuki_DS2_Protagonist_DLC_SMTxFE.png Genei_Ibunroku_-FE_characters.png Kellam FEA Kellam.png Kiria Kurono Kiria SMTxFE.png Mirage Kiria SMTxFE.png Kiria_Fashion_DLC SMTxFE.png Kiria Swimsuit DLC SMTxFE.png Kiria EO3 Princess DLC SMTxFE.png Genei_Ibunroku_-FE_characters.png Leo FEF Leo.png FEF Leo sprite.png FEF Leo sprite 2.png Lissa FEA Lissa.png Lucina SSB4U3D Lucina.png LucinaAwakening.png fig 20 lucina.png fig 20 lucina f.png fig 20 lucina v.png Lucina STEAM sprite.png Fire Emblem STEAM.png Lyndis FERK Lyndis.png FEA Lyndis.png SSBB Lyn.png fig 20 lin.png Maiko Shimazaki Maiko SMTxFE.png Genei_Ibunroku_-FE_characters.png Mamori Minamoto Mamori SMTxFE.png Mirage Mamori SMTxFE.png Marth Marth.png FEARHT Marth.png SMN Marth.png SMN Marth 2.png FEME Marth.png FEME Marth 2.png FEME Marth 3.png FEME Marth 4.png FEME Marth 5.png FESD Marth.png FESD Marth 2.png FEA Marth.png FEF Marth sprites.png SSBM Marth render.png SSBB Marth.png SSB4U3D Marth.png fig 20 marth.png fig 20 marth f.png fig 20 marth v.png Marth STEAM sprite.png Fire Emblem STEAM.png Miriel FEA Miriel.png Nowi FEA Nowi.png Owain FEA Owain.png FEA Owain sprite.png FEF Odin sprite.png FEF Odin sprite 2.png Robin SSB4U3D Robin.png Female RobinAwakening F.png SSB4U3D RobinF.png fig 20 reflet v.png Male RobinAwakening M.png SSB4U3D RobinM.png fig 20 reflet.png fig 20 reflet f.png Robin STEAM sprite.png Fire Emblem STEAM.png Roy Roy BB.png RoyAwakening.png Roy PM.png Roy SSBM.png SSB4U3D Roy.png fig 20 roy d.png fig 20 roy d f.png fig 20 roy d v.png Sakura FEF Sakura.png FEF Sakura sprite.png FEF Sakura sprite 2.png Severa FEA Severa.png FEF Luna sprite.png FEF Luna sprite 2.png Shanna Shanna.png Stahl FEA Stahl.png Sully FEA Sully.png Sumia FEA Sumia.png FEA Sumia sprite.png Tiki Tiki.png Tiki FE3.png Tiki SD.png Tiki SMTxFE.png FEA Tiki.png Genei_Ibunroku_-FE_characters.png Touma Akagi Touma SMTxFE.png Mirage Touma SMTxFE.png Touma Swimsuit DLC SMTxFE.png Touma SMT4 Walter DLC SMTxFE.png Genei_Ibunroku_-FE_characters.png Tsubasa Oribe Tsubasa SMTxFE.png Mirage Tsubasa SMTxFE.png Tsubasa Fashion DLC SMTxFE.png Tsubasa Swimsuit DLC SMTxFE.png Tsubasa PQ Rei DLC SMTxFE.png Genei_Ibunroku_-FE_characters.png Vaike FEA Vaike.png Virion FEA Virion.png Yashiro Tsurugi Yashiro SMTxFE.png Mirage Yashiro SMTxFE.png Zelgius Zelgius.png Black Knight Black Knight.png Black Knight 2.png fig 20 blackknight.png